


Silent

by xfayfay72x



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Gen, background scout/sniper is implied, its pure wholesome family angst, son scout, their father son relationship fucks me up fam, this isnt meant to be shippy bc thats gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Spy and Scout finally tackle their problem





	Silent

There was something horribly wrong when Scout stopped talking entirely. No one could ignore how silent the base had seem to become in the past two days. He only came out for work, then afterwards would shut himself away in him room. It was starting to get worrying, everyone passing concerned looks as Scout silently walked by them when he walked down the hall and up the stairs and slammed his door shut behind himself.

No one really knew what to do. Not even Sniper, who seemed to the closest to Scout. He had apparently shut him out to. Sniper hadn’t even looked so hurt. It put the rest of the team on edge. If Sniper couldn’t fix him, they didn't stand a chance. 

But maybe Spy did. 

Spy sat in his room staring out the window, lost in thought. He contemplated why Scout was acting so peculiar. It started nearly a week ago, when he became distant. Spy had noticed the bags under his eyes. Soon after, the runner began acting very reckless on the battlefield. Scout would run head first into a fight he would have previously known he couldn’t win. And yet, he did it time and time again. Spy couldn’t fathom why, death was the worst, most horrible part of their job. Unless, of course, Scout wanted to die. But that simply posed a new set of questions. Why? 

Spy couldn’t seem to figure it out. Scout was like a safe he just couldn’t crack. That was until Spy received a call from a certain someone. Namely, Scout’s mother. 

“Hello? Spy?” She asked. Her voice sounded worried. 

“Ah, Mon Chéri, how are you?” Spy asked, nonchalantly. In his free hand, he lit up a cigarette. 

“I'm….I'm good,” She said, pausing, “But that's not why I called.” 

Spy nodded. “You're always straight to the point. What it is?” 

She was quiet for a moment. “I'm worried about Jeremy,” She confessed. 

Spy, again, nodded. “Oui, everyone here is as well. What happened?” 

“He...he knows, Spy,” She sighed. 

Spy sighed. He knew this day would come, as there were close calls before. “And what did he say?” He asked. 

“He...he didn't say anything. He said he had to go and he left. And he hasn't called me since. I'm worried, is he okay? Has he talked to you?” She asked. The more she talked, the more worried she became, the more her guard went down. 

“Honestly, Scout hasn't talked to anyone. It's starting to get...concerning,” Spy admitted. 

She didn't know what to say, as she was silent for a long time, “I'm coming out there,” She decided.

“Non, we both know that's not an option, and it'll make him feel worse. You know that, he won't want to worry you.” Spy said, and he felt her silently agree, “I'll talk to him,” 

“What? Really?” She asked, almost speechless. 

“Oui, I think it's time, don't you agree?” Spy asked. 

He could hear her warm smile from thousands of miles away. “I do, I think Jeremey needs that. Thank you, Spy,” 

“Of course, Mon Chéri,” Spy said. 

The line went dead as the conversation ended. Spy took a long drag from his cigarette, sighing. 

Everything was beginning to line up; the way Scout was acting and why he was pushing himself away. Spy felt a pang of guilt. He knew that it was his fault, and that he should've told Scout sooner, but he could never find the right words. 

Spy would've rather waited until the next day so he had time to properly think of what to say. However, if Spy knew Scout at all, he knew that this would just continue to eat him inside, and that was the last thing Spy wanted to do to him. 

Spy took another hit of the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray on the table. Pulling himself together, he rose from the chair and left the room. 

Scout’s room was on the second level, right above Spy’s. Spy ascended up the stairs, mind racing as he tried to piece together what he could say. 

However, his train of thought was cut short when he noticed Sniper sitting on the stairs, staring blankly at the wall. He noticed Spy, scrambling up off the floor. “Spy! Are you…” Sniper asked, pointing the Scouts bedroom door over his shoulder. 

Spy nodded. “I...I'm the only one who can fix this,” He said. 

Sniper nodded. “Is it, because, y'know…” Sniper's trailed off. 

Spy nodded. “Oui,” He said simply. 

Sniper nodded, “I'll leave you too it,” Sniper said, starting down the stairs, “Good luck, mate,” He said. 

Spy nodded. He reached Scouts door, and stood there. For once in his life, Spy was entirely unsure what to do. He glanced at the time on his watch. 9:34. It wasn't too late, and Scout seemed to be a night owl. There was no way he was asleep. 

He finally decided knocking on the door was a start, and he did. “Sniper, please, just go away,” Scout shouted through the door. 

Spy said, “It's not Sniper.” 

There was a pause. “C-come in,” Scout said. Spy opened the door, walking into the room, and closing it behind himself. 

I'm short, Scout looked like a mess. He wore his usual battle outfit, red shirt with grey pants. His hair was messy and his hat was thrown aside. However, Spy noticed the bags under his eyes and his blotchy face. The way he didn't quite meet Spy’s eyes. 

Spy cleared his throat. “Scout, I...I think we should talk,” 

“Okay,” Scout said, weakly. 

Spy was taken aback. He was honestly expecting some sort of sarcastic remark about how he was just now caring, or how that was so convenient of him, but it never came. Just Scout agreeing. It worried Spy, this wasn't the Scout he knew. What happened? 

“Are you okay? I… I spoke with your mother,” 

Scouts eyes went wide for half a second as he realized what that meant. “What did she say?” Scout asked. 

Spy sat down beside him on the bed. “She's worried about you,” Spy confessed. 

Scout nodded. “I'll make sure to call her tomorrow,” 

“Scout, that's not the only reason I came,” Spy said. 

Scout looked at him. He didn't say anything, just looked at him. He looked at him with those grey eyes, just like Spy's own eyes. 

“What's wrong?” Spy asked, comfortingly. 

Scout finally tore his gaze away, staring at his hands in his lap. “Why didn't you tell me?” He asked. 

Spy began, “I didn't want to risk–” 

“No.” Scout interjected, “I talked to my Ma. She told me everything. I know, you wanted me to have a normal life, so you left. You didn't wanna jeopardize us. I get that. I'm still pissed, but I get it. But why didn't you tell me when I came here?” 

Spy was rendered speechless. “I...I didn't know how,” He confessed. Scout stared at him. Spy sighed, “I was scared and I didn't know how.” 

Scout nodded. “Okay,” 

“Can I ask another question?” Spy asked. 

“Mhm,” Scout hummed. 

“Why are you pushing yourself away like this?” Spy asked, “I fully understand why you'd be upset, but, what's going on?” 

“I'm a disappointment!” Scout yelled, and just like that, he cracked, and he broke. Spy saw the tears welling up in his eyes, but he doesn't comment on them, more focused on what Scout said. 

“What?” Spy asked.

Scout wiped his eyes forcefully. “I'm a disappointment to you, aren't I?” He asked in a much lower, sadder voice. He sounded broken, like the shell of the person who was once a happy and outgoing Scout. That's the one sentence Scout uttered that completely cut Spy to the core. 

“Scout,” Spy paused, “Jeremey, why would you ever think that?” 

Scout looked at him, and tears were in his eyes again. “I'm...i'm nothing like you! Look at me! I'm loud, i'm obnoxious, i'm annoying, i'm stupid, i'm nothing like you, i'm nothing you could've ever wanted in a son, i'm a disappointment!” Scout yelled, his voice getting louder and more intense with every word. 

Spy now has tears in his eyes too, but he rapidly blinked them away. How could Scout ever think he's unwanted? What did Spy ever do along the way that's making him think that? 

Spy doesn't know why, but he pulls Scout in for a hug, who graciously accepts. He started to cry into Spy's shoulder, and Spy wrapped his arms around him. His one arm rubbed Scouts back, and the other is holding his head like it's fine China that he's going to drop and break. 

“Jeremey, you've never been a disappointment. Everyday, i'm so proud of you, on and off the battlefield. I… I always thought you knew that,” Spy murmured, softly. 

For a second, Spy wasn't sure if Scout had even heard him, but he felt Scout’s grasp get tighter on him, like Spy would disappear into thin air if he doesn't keep him grounded, and his crying escalated to full sobbing. 

Spy just held Scout, rocking him back and forth, until he ran out of tears to cry. Spy didn’t know how much later it is. Maybe it's only ten minutes, maybe it's an hour, but Scout eventually pulls away, wiping his eyes, embarrassed. “I'm sorry,” He mumbled. 

Spy shook his. “Non, do not apologize, it's okay,” Spy assured. 

Scout nodded. He yawned, and it seemed like days of not getting any sleep and crying out all of his energy had finally caught up to him. 

“You should get some sleep,” Spy said. “I can tell you haven't been getting much,” 

“Okay,” Scout agrees, laying down. His face hits the pillow and his eyes close. 

Spy stood up to leave. He glanced back at Scout, just for a moment, sighing. Spy pulled one of Scout’s blankets over his body so he won't wake up freezing in the middle of the night. Spy contemplated his options for a moment before he leaned down and placed a kiss on Scout’s forehead. “Sleep well, Mon Fils,” Spy said, softly.

He starts towards the door. “I heard that,” Scout chimed in, and for the first time his voice isn't plagued with sadness. Spy whipped around, to see Scout still laying there, eyes closed, and a smirk on his face. Heat rises to Spy's face and he rolls his eyes, turning the light off and exiting the room. 

Spy's got a lot of things to think about when he goes back in his room.


End file.
